


Secrets in the Snow

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow holds all secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 #11: snowmen

“Remind me again why we have children.”

Severus glanced up from his reading to look at Harry, who had just come in from the cold and was brushing snow off his cloak. “As you hopefully recall, I was not a part of that decision-making process.”

“No, but you elected to become their father when they could already walk and talk and think for themselves. That’s even crazier. At least I can discount expecting to have perfect children who'd listen to me as being young and naïve. You knew exactly what you were getting into.”

“I’m afraid there’s no way to predict exactly what one is ‘getting into’ when one joins the Potter family,” Severus said. He set down his book. “What is it that’s bothering you? Since James and Al are still safely ensconced at Hogwarts, I can only assume it’s Lily causing you grief.”

“Yes,” Harry said, slumping in the chair next to Severus’. “There’s something bothering her, and she won’t tell me what it is. Just wants to sit out there in the snow with tears in her eyes. Doesn’t even care if she comes down with pneumonia. I asked.”

“Well, she is reaching that age,” Severus said carefully. “She may no longer feel comfortable sharing all her secrets with you.”

Harry looked up, his eyes sad. “But I’m her daddy.”

“And you always will be,” Severus said. “But she’ll be a teenager soon – ”

“In three years!” Harry exclaimed.

“Girls mature faster than boys,” Severus said. “You’ll feel it earlier.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hate this. I just want to make sure everything’s okay.”

“Would you like me to talk to her?” Severus asked.

“She won’t say anything to you,” Harry warned.

“Sometimes that's not necessary,” Severus said. He stood up, and, after dropping a tender kiss on Harry’s lips, went to grab his cloak.

He found Lily outside, just where Harry said she’d be. She was currently building a snowman, a bittersweet reminder that while she was indeed growing up, she was still very much a little girl. Her cheeks did look flushed and her eyes a bit watery, but that also could have been due to the cold. When she caught sight of Severus, she frowned, immediately suspicious.

“Daddy sent you out here to me,” she said, accusation plain in her voice.

“Why would he do that?” Severus asked.

She looked back at her snowman. “He knows I’m upset.”

“Ah,” Severus said. He knelt down, beginning to pack the snow with his hands so he could begin building his own snowman. “Well, you’re growing up, nearly off to Hogwarts, Lily, and I won’t pry.”

Lily nodded. “Thank you.”

“But I do have three questions that I must insist you answer honestly.” Over Lily’s groan, he continued. “Are you, or somebody you know, in any sort of danger, whether that be physical or emotional?”

Lily found two sticks that were lying on the ground and jammed them into her snowman’s abdomen, giving him two slightly uneven arms. “No.”

“Have your father and I done anything to upset you?”

She shook her head. “’Course not.”

“Are you afraid that by sharing your secret, either your father or I will seek out whatever poor unfortunate soul it was who caused you distress and hex that pathetic being within every skin of their life?”

A small smile cracked across her face. “No.”

“Very well then.”

Lily glanced over at him, her brow furrowed. “That’s it?”

“Of course,” Severus said, continuing to work on his snowman. “I told you, Lily. I would never force you to say anything you weren’t comfortable sharing.”

“But you’re – ”

“Simply in the mood to build a snowman. Do you mind?”

Lily shook her head. “I guess not.”

They worked in silence, building two men up from the snow. Severus’ was slightly taller than Lily’s, but truth be told, it was clear Lily was far more gifted with working with snow. She had managed to find some pebbles to add as decoration to hers, and then finally wrapped her scarf around him as well for a finishing touch.

“You know,” Severus said, taking a step back to admire their creations. “This reminds me of an old tradition.”

Lily looked back over her shoulder at him. “What tradition?”

“My mother shared it with me when I was a young boy,” Severus said. “If you have a secret, something you are ashamed to share with anybody else in the world, but you feel it’s festering inside of you, impatient to escape, you build a snowman and whisper your secret into its ear.”

Lily didn’t say anything, but Severus could her eyes were planted firmly where her snowman’s ears would be.

“They don’t say anything, of course, which makes them the perfect secret keeper. When winter ends, they melt away, taking your secret with them. And then next year, when snow falls again, all your secrets – all your hopes and fears and embarrassments and desires – they’re all a part of that. And somebody else will take that same snow and build a snowman and share their own secrets. Your voice is a part of that cycle forever, but nobody will ever hear it.”

Lily’s eyes, which had brightened during Severus’ explanation, dimmed somewhat. “I’m not a baby. I don’t need to talk to snowmen.”

“Nonsense,” Severus said. “People of all ages can benefit from sharing a secret with the snow.” With a meaningful nod towards Lily, he approached his own snowman. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he whispered his own secret. _For so long I loathed hearing your name, and it brought me only pain. But now this little girl named in your honour has brought more joy to my life than I could have thought possible, and I hope I hear the name “Lily” for the rest of my life._

Wiping some of the snow from his cloak, he turned back to Lily. “Well, I suppose I should go make sure your father hasn’t gotten himself into trouble. The last time I left him alone unattended for this long he had baked enough gingerbread to line the walls of our entire house.”

He found Harry exactly where he expected to: in the kitchen, standing by the window above the sink, which gave a perfect view of Lily standing next to her snowman, whispering into his ear. “Spying?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Just curious,” Harry said. He turned around to face Severus. “Did she tell you what’s wrong?”

“No.”

“But –”

“She’s fine, Harry,” Severus said. “We are raising a beautiful, compassionate, and thoughtful young woman. So long as nobody’s in danger, she’s allowed to her secrets.”

Harry shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. “How did you get to be so good at this parenting thing?”

“It helps to have a strong partner,” Severus said, and leaned in to kiss him.

The front door banged open, and the scurrying of footsteps alerted them that Lily had finally decided to come back inside. Harry managed to squeeze in one more quick kiss before Lily joined them in the kitchen.

“Can we have hot cocoa?” she asked. “It’s freezing outside.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “I think we could all use some.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” she said. She paused. Then, as though she had come to a very quick decision, she darted forward and grabbed Harry in a strong hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Harry said, and leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead. “If I knew I got such great hugs for making hot cocoa I’d have a kettle on all the time.”

Lily giggled and stepped back. Then, with just as much vigour, she hugged Severus around the waist. “Thank you, Papa,” she said quietly. “For _everything_.”

“Of course,” Severus said, holding her tight. Seven years ago, when he and Harry had first entered their relationship, he’d been apprehensive about interacting with his children, much less forging relationships with them. He'd never expected to become a father, and given his thoughts on most of children at Hogwarts, he'd assumed he'd be as terrible in the job as his own father had been. But now, these little moments made him realise that it had been more than worth it. Along with somehow convincing Harry to spend the rest of his life with him, Severus now considered fatherhood to be one of his greatest successes. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa,” Lily said, and squeezed him again. Once they parted, she bounded out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. “I have to change my clothes!” she called out. “These got all soaked in the snow!”

Harry shook his head. “I guess you were right. She seems just fine.”

“I’m always right,” Severus said, and reached for Harry once more. “Haven’t you learned that yet?”

“It doesn’t hurt to be reminded,” Harry said, settling in against Severus’ chest. “You know, you really are great with her.”

“No,” Severus said. “ _We_ are.”

Harry's smile was so bright, so full of love, that Severus nearly felt he would melt.

Content, he leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
